


huh... weird

by blueharem



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, POV Outsider, Relationship Reveal, So Married, Texting, but married, i should have probably put that sooner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharem/pseuds/blueharem
Summary: She was on her knees in the candy aisle, already holding a large Hot Cheetos when her entire life was flipped upside down.There he was, Professor Sokka Amarok, the scariest professor as acknowledged by the entire student body, with the hardest tests known to mankind, in the soup aisle.What had her life become?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 402





	huh... weird

Cassidy Wang has spent the last three weeks fighting her way through the thickest test review packet she had seen in her life, courtesy of Professor Sokka Amarok. Hands shaking, she writes down the final answer on the page, double checks with the answer document and closes the packet with a loud thud. 

Quickly, she picked up her phone to text her best friend, Kaitlyn, who was also the only other girl in Professor Amarok’s mechanical engineering class. 

_ you: I LIVED, BITCH!  _

_ kait a kat: askldfasdjfal _

_ kait a kat: cass my hand is literally cramping rn _

_ you: IKR?? like does this man WANT to KILL ME??? BC he has succeeded!!!! _

_ kait a kat: my brain is _

_ kait a kat: numb…... _

_ kait a kat: i need…….. hot cheetos to finish……. _

_ kait a kat: :pleading face:  _

_ you: UGH FINE.  _

_ you: Hol on ill be right there.  _

_ kait a kat: thank uuuu!!!!! _

Cass grabbed her phone and put on some tennis shoes, about to head out of the house to provide her friend sustenance. She glanced at the mirror before she left, before double-taking. Who replaced her beautiful face with this grimy zombie she saw before her? She squinted at the mirror, which made her look kind of like a demented Gollum. 

Splashing water on her face, and tying her hair into a cute scrunchie, she grinned at the mirror before heading back out on her quest for Hot Cheetos. Kaitlyn lived fifteen minutes away, so Cass just got into her rickety old Honda, and drove steadily to the convenience store closest to her friends house. She pulled up to the 24-hour convenience store already prepared for both the Cheetos and the gummy worms she had started craving. She quickly grabbed her phone and opened it up to text Kaitlyn. 

_ you: I have entered the 7/11 _

_ kait a kat: ლ(◕ᗜ◕ლ) _

She was on her knees in the candy aisle, already holding a large Hot Cheetos when her entire life was flipped upside down. 

There he was, Professor Sokka Amarok, the scariest professor as acknowledged by the entire student body, with the hardest tests known to mankind, in the soup aisle.

What had her life become?

_ you: KAITLYN.  _

_ you: professor amarok is HERE.  _

_ you: in this 7/11!! ON THIS HOLY MISSION FOR CHEETOS!!! _

Cass hid between the aisles. Peering carefully, she took note of his appearance. A university sweatshirt, some incredibly beat up sweatpants, and most dastardly of all… a pair of neon blue crocs. He was quickly looking through the different aisles, apparently looking for something specific. 

_ you: hes…. wearing CROCS??? and SWEATPANTS??? _

_ you: i- _

_ you: [img] _

_ kait a kat: omFG HAHAFHLSDFHS.  _

_ kait a kat: they HAVE LITTLE CHARMS ON THEM!!! _

They did. There were a couple of stars, along with the letters S and Z and few other assorted peace signs and mushrooms. Suddenly, the man called out to someone on another aisle. She saw a shaggy haired man walk towards her professor. 

_ you: wait… theres someone here with him…. _

_ you: omg _

_ you: no fucking way…. _

_ kait a kat: what?? _

_ you: prof. sozin is here. _

_ kait a kat: NO! not the english departments’s BABY!!! _

Professor Zuko Sozin was the nicest professor in the whole campus, and the envy of every other major. At first, people were a bit intimidated by the man with a large red scar, but slowly all of the people in his class realized he was just… a bit awkward. But he brought tea to class, and would sit down and talk with students who were having trouble in his courses, and didn’t tolerate people being cruel in his class. Also if you got an A on the final, you would get a discount at his uncle's tea house. It was almost impossible to hate Professor Sozin. 

Professor Amarok was smart, funny, and didn’t tolerate bullshit. Unfortunately, he also gave the hardest assignments in the entire engineering department. Students slogged through the assignments that could make grown men cry. Everyone knew, though, that if you passed his class that you were practically guaranteed an internship at most companies. He was like the suffocating pressure turning them into diamonds. Unfortunately, Cass was pretty sure she was destined to be a piece of shitty coal for the rest of her life. 

_ you: [img] _

_ kait a kat: I'M on the Ground Cass….  _

_ kait a kat: why is my favorite professor and the bane of my current existence at a 7/11 together??? _

_ you: oh god _

_ kait a kat: what NOW! _

_ you: they’re not just hanging out. _

_ you: [img] _

_ kait a kat:... are they _

_ kait a kat: getting condoms????? _

_ kait a kat: oh NOoo someone give me brain BLEACH _

_ you: my EYES!!! _

_ kait a kat: wait aren’t they both married? _

_ you: someone married prof. Amarok??? _

_ kait a kat: yea?? he wears a ring.  _

_ you: oh shit.  _

_ you: so did i like… catch them cheating?? _

_ kait a kat: no, cass i think they’re married _

_ kait a kat: to each other.  _

_ you: hh….. _

_ you: HOLY FUCK.  _

_ you: I feel like i found the fucking city of gold or something. like i just uncovered the mystery we didn;t even need to know.  _

_ kait a kat: wait. Cass just buy the cheetos and leave.  _

_ you: why? _

_ kait a kat: do u think the profs want to see their students when they're out to buy condoms?? _

_ you: oh shit. I just made eye contact with him.  _

Cass’s gaze was met by the blue eyes of her dreaded professor, before she darted her eyes down to look at the box of condoms. The man flinched before scrambling to the counter, dragging his husband with him. They seemed to be furiously whispering and Professor Sozin turned bright red. She grabbed gummy worms in a daze and headed to the counter walking much slower. 

_ you: oh thank god they left.  _

_ kait a kat: do u have my cheets.  _

_ you: yea hol on.  _

She quickly checked out, smiling at the pretty cashier before running back to her car. This was probably the weirdest moment of her life, and she was still half-high on red bull during the whole encounter. Cass turned the keys in the car before she fully processed the whole situation. 

She saw her teacher buy condoms with his husband at 7/11 while wearing neon blue crocs. _Huh… weird._

**Author's Note:**

> okay... so this may not be my best work... but at least i finished???  
> anyway im on tumblr at with the same name @blueharem..
> 
> (i can't stop using ellipsis.....)


End file.
